


Family

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Feeling terrible for not realizing Prompto was going to spend New Year's day alone, Ignis makes it one he will never forget.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: family

Ignis feels terrible. It is New Year’s day, a rare day off for him. He had already fancied asking Prompto to spend the day with him but decided against it because he had falsely assumed his parents would be home. Noctis told him long ago that Prompto’s parents were absent a lot, but he never realized just how absent they were until Noctis all-but-pleaded that Prompto join them for New Year’s Eve so that he would not have to spend it alone.

Alone. The poor boy spent most days, even holidays, alone.

It is a feeling Ignis can imagine even if he cannot relate to it. He remembers how he first felt when he had moved to the citadel. While he had never been alone, he had been isolated from everyone currently important to him. If it were not for the welcoming company of King Regis, Noctis, and Gladiolus, he would have most likely felt as if he were abandoned.

No one deserved to feel that way. Especially when there were people who cared for you.

This is why Ignis lingers in Prompto’s doorway after dropping him off at home. “Prompto,” he calls, beckoning the man to turn back toward him, “would you care for company?”

Prompto’s face lights up, eyes shining and mouth spread wide. “You’re not busy?”

Ignis represses a wince. He is far too busy if he feels the need to ask that. “No. I have the entire day free, if you would indulge me with a date.”

Prompto takes his arm, pulling him toward the couch. “Would I ever. So, what do you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you tell me? I am up for a romantic day on the town if you would like something special, but I would be just as happy to stay here and relax.”

“Well,” he draws the word out, “we have all day, so we could always do both.”

Ignis smiles at the giddiness of his tone. “Yes, that is also an option.”

“Then, I vote for that.” He pauses in thought before snapping his fingers. “Why don’t we drive around for a bit? We can look at the scenery and have a picnic lunch. Then we can come back here and watch some romantic comedies or something.”

“That sounds lovely. Would you mind helping me make sandwiches and cut up some fruit for the picnic?”

“Of course!”

Ignis is nearly finished making a simple potato salad when Prompto sets his knife down beside a pile of apples. “This is the first time I’ve ever spent New Year’s day with someone,” he says wistfully.

Ignis drops the spoon he was using to stir and wraps an arm around his partner’s shoulder from behind. “I am sorry for not realizing sooner. I should have made more time for you.”

Prompto makes a soft sniffling sound. “No, it’s okay. What you do’s important.”

Ignis wraps his other arm around his middle to hold him closer. “Still, that does not mean that I should be neglecting my partner’s needs.”

Prompto’s hands clutch onto the arm around his shoulder. “Thanks, it means a lot. But you need to take care of yourself, too. You already work yourself way too hard.”

Resolution settles over Ignis. He has contemplated doing this for a while now but held back in wait for the perfect opportunity. Now seems best as any. His voice is tender when he says, “What if I could be here for you without putting any excess strain on myself?”

Prompto stills, voice shaking a bit. “How could you do that?”

“Would you move in with me, love?”

He whirls himself around to give Ignis a proper hug. “Are you serious?”

Ignis places a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “I promise you that I would never joke about such a thing.”

“I…Of course. Yes.”

Prompto kisses him, expressing his thanks better than his words could ever manage. It’s intense with a tender need that makes Ignis’ chest ache. It seems to say, _I can’t believe you want me as much as I want you,_ and Ignis holds him tighter, trying to convey without words how important he is to him. That he will _always_ want him.

When they pull back, they are both smiling softly. Ignis cards through blonde hair. “I don’t want you to ever have to be alone again.”

Prompto’s sniffling again. “I wanna be there for you, too, okay? To make sure you don’t stay up all night working or anything.”

Ignis gives a light chuckle. “I admit I do neglect my well-being at times.”

Prompto swats at him with a hand. “Not under my watch.”

“I understand. Family looks out for each other, after all.”

Prompto’s eyes glisten. “Family?”

Ignis tucks his partner’s head against his collarbone, pressing his own face into blonde hair. “Yes, we are.”


End file.
